Come Back to Me
by Jo31891
Summary: yugiXyami The battle has ended and all begins to forget. One can never forget. Three years have passed. He comes to find there’s still hope for his love. In the form of a young man who knows not of his past. Only his dreams.


The battle has ended and the spirits have been finally put to rest. All attempt to pick up their lives again. All but one begins to forget. This one can never forget. Never stop crying. Three years have passed and he comes to find there's still hope for his love. In the form of a young man who knows not of his past. Only his dreams.

* * *

"_Yugi. Are you crying?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_I miss you."_

"_As I you. But you can't keep living like this."_

"_I know. But I can't forget."_

"_I know. But please try. My soul can't rest if I keep seeing you in so much pain."_

"_But I can't forget! I love you too much Pharaoh!"_

"_I know aibou. But you must move on."_

"_If that means forgetting, I'd rather not."_

"_Please aibou."_

"_No Yami. I won't."_

_The deep baritone voice sighed in defeat. The blinking white world faded away and the child found himself sitting in the center of a white room, toys laying everywhere on the floor and a soft feather bed in the corner with light blue covers. Tears shimmered in the boy's amethyst orbs as he hugged his knees to his chest._

"_I refuse to forget."_

* * *

Three years. Three years had past now and everything seemed to fall into place. Everyone went back into their former lives. Before they had met Yugi. Before he had solved the puzzle. Before they had been pulled into the ancient dark magic of the Sennen items. All his friends had moved on to better things.

Jounouchi Katsuya finally convinced himself (also thanks to Seto) that he needed to work harder if he wanted his future to matter. And so he buried himself in studies, all his friends tutoring him. This too inspired Honda Hiroto to study, though he didn't as vigorously as Jou. And to their utter surprise, they had been accepted into college.

Anzu Mazaki also went on to her dreams. After high school, she had enough money to move to America and practice in the best ballet academy in New York. She wrote often to her little friend at the game shop and Yugi was glad to hear she was well.

Seto Kaiba even decided a change was in need. And Mokuba wasn't the only one in his life anymore. Jounouchi, his little "puppy", also needed his attention. At first, all were reluctant. All but Jou. He eagerly accepted Seto's wish for companionship. (With the occasional argument tossed in weekly)

As for Ryou Bakura, upon seeing the end of the Sennen items and the evil of the ring, he became more distant. Though he remained friendly with Yugi and the others, he un-verbally denied the idea that the dark soul was gone. This worried the other but he simply smiled warmly and turned away. Yugi felt Ryou somehow felt the same pain he did. It was a hard thing to grasp.

By letter to Seto from Isis, word said Malik was doing far better in Egypt now that the spirits and items were put to rest. His fears of the shadows were still with him but he was returning to his family. His family, his siblings, were the ones he needed the most at this point.

In all, everything had settled down. Yugi's second soul, his partner, had fulfilled his mission and was able to rest in peace. This thought sent assurance in their souls and minds.

But this did not stop the pain.

This did not stop the tears.

This did not stop the love Yugi still felt for the pharaoh.

* * *

Yugi Motou sighed as he exited his final class. First year of university and Yugi had settled in reasonably well. He worked hard and focused like always. His life was as it had been before. Lonesome and quiet. His friends were in other places, doing their own things. As for Yugi. He was just living each day. Living each tear. Day by day.

He shuffled his feet as he clutched at the bag on his shoulder. Things had changed. He had changed. He was taller. Finally. Finally he grew out of his eight-year-old sized body. Now he was a good five foot eight. Still short for a boy but better four foot three for sure. His hair was finally evening out in colors, settling on the dark crimson and black. His hair had always been strange like that. It wasn't as droopy as in high school but still soft and fluffy. He'd moved out of his blue uniform to jeans and dress shirts. Simple, comfortable, durable.

His large amethyst eyes fell to the Kami Game Shop sitting on the corner of the street. He gave a weak smile as he made his way for the all to familiar store. "Hey Grandpa." He greeted quietly to the old man behind the counter. A few people were looking at the items in the store. It wasn't a large store but it had some games you couldn't find anywhere else. Yugi went to the back and dumped his bag before taking over the counter for his grandfather.

"You got a package in the mail Yugi. I suppose there's still someone who thinks you live here." Yugi nodded as his grandfather headed for the back to nap. Yugi put on a fake smile as he helped the costumers. One boy observed the other as Yugi began checking out his card packs. The boy's eyes fell on the strange pendent hanging around his neck. It was like a pyramid, the eyes of Ra placed on the from of the gold item.

"That looks heavy. Why do you where it?" The stranger asked as he leaned forward on the counter, getting a closer look. Yugi's hand fell over the item.

"It's important to me." He said. "Cash of credit please?" The boy shrugged, paying for his purchase before leaving. And so the afternoon went on. Yugi held in his sigh as he cleaned up the shop floor and some of the house. "I'll see you Monday Grandpa." He called before exiting the shop, locking the door behind him.

The street lamps began to light as Yugi made his way home. It wasn't much. A tiny apartment with only a futon bed and a bean bag chair in the main room. A few necessary items in the kitchen for cooking and food that he bought every week. The single bed room had a full bed and mattress with a desk and chair in a corner. He rarely used the room. It was mostly for his cat who had occupied the apartment long before he.

Yugi unlocked the door and re-locked it once he entered the room. The cat was waiting for him, sitting in the doorway of the bedroom. A splash of white was on its chest and the tip of his tail. He was a strange cat. Yugi didn't know where he had come from, only that he'd been lounging in the small closet. Yugi didn't know how he got in or out of the apartment and he didn't bother trying to shoo him off. It was nice having some kind of company in the quiet room.

Yugi went to the fridge and poured some cream into the cat's dish at the foot of the counter. The cat's golden orbs watched his every move as Yugi began making a sandwich for himself. Yugi collapsed in the bean bag chair as the cat began to eat his cream. There wasn't a television in the room. His grandpa offered to buy one for him but Yugi refused. What was the point of it? He didn't watch TV anyway. He finished his meal and took a quick shower, the water icy cold. He'd given up on hot water. He didn't need it as long as he had warm clothes. Yugi's eyes fell on the box sitting in his bag. He grabbed it, sitting on his futon. The black cat came and curled up next to him.

He forced the box open before digging through the paper peanuts. His eyes widened when his finger brushed the gold. He lifted the item out of the box. Resting on the stand was a golden head ornament, the Eye of Horus on the center of the forehead. On the neck of the stand was a silver chain, a sapphire charm at the center. On the charm was a carving.

The cat mewed, tugging the letter from the box with his teeth. Yugi took it from him and opened it.

_Dear Yugi:_

_This is the crowd of the former pharaoh of Egypt. Isis told me to send these items to you. She spoke of a great fortune in your future. She instructed me to send these to you. The necklace holds important value in this future. You're to wear it. I'm not sure what it's true purpose is, Isis didn't tell me. I hope this doesn't bother you. But Isis insisted. Use them well._

_Malik Ishtar_

_(Don't you hate her riddles? I do.)_

Yugi resisted the urge to laugh at the boy's final comment. He set the letter aside and gently removed the silver chain from the stand. It was beautiful, true. But what did it mean?

"Well I'll just have to trust them, won't I?" The cat mewed in response. Yugi scratched him behind the ear before standing. He gently lifted the stand and took it to the bed room. He placed it on the desk before stepping back. His eyes traced the fine lines of the golden item. "The Pharaoh's crown. Strange though." He frowned to himself as he went back to the other room. He took the charm and placed it around his neck, letting it rest on his collar.

He slid into the futon, the cat returning to the bed room. Yugi hugged his pillow, his eyes shimmering with tears. _I've forgotten the Pharaoh's name._

* * *

"Ryou, are you getting enough sleep?" Yugi asked with concern as he observed his white-haired friend. The boy nodded with a warm smile.

"I'm fine Yugi. I've just been busy." The boy said as he sipped his tea.

"So how was England? How's your family?"

"Well. Sister is so different from when I left. But what can you expect. She is growing well."

"You care a lot for your sister, huh Ryou?" He nodded. "You look sick Ryou." Yugi stated suddenly, noticing the paler the usual face. He nodded again, sipping his tea slowly.

"I'm not a fan of planes." Ryou murmured with a small blush. Yugi giggled at his friend. "You don't look to well yourself Yugi."

"Just restless is all. It'll pass." Ryou nodded, agreeing. He knew why Yugi was unnerved now. Tomorrow as the same as that day. "Ryou. Do you . . . still believe Bakura is alive?" Ryou's green eyes went hazy. Yugi knew what was happening. Ryou was falling into himself, searching his mind. He'd done it before, only to find only lonely emptiness. Tears welled in Ryou's eyes as he suddenly returned to his body.

"He's there. But I can't reach him." Yugi was the only one who believed Ryou. Ryou could feel his other soul, deep inside the darkness. But he couldn't bring him out. Yugi slightly envied Ryou for still having his yami.

"You just have to keep trying Ryou. Don't worry. You'll get sick again." The boy nodded, his white hair falling over one shoulder.

"Yugi. What's that you're wearing?" Yugi lifted the sapphire charm from his collar.

"Malik sent it. Isis said it was important to my future."

"Ah." Ryou said calmly. The room fell silent as the two boys fell into their own thoughts.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...remember what he looked like?"

"Who?"

"Bakura." Ryou didn't answer immediately, considering the question as he stared into the cp, the liquid slowly cooling. A soft smile came to his lips as his white bangs fell in his face, his green eyes shadowed.

"No..." Yugi's purple eyes shimmered sadly as he watched his friend. "Do you?"

"No..." Yugi answered softly, staring down at his hands. He wasn't talking about the other spirit. He'd never paid enough attention. He was talking about the Pharaoh. The nameless man he loved so much. He could not remember his face. His eyes. His hair. His build. Nothing. It had been three years since he had left. Three weeks after he had gotten the package from Malik. A week ago when he forgot the Pharaoh's face.

"Do you think . . . we're moving on?" Ryou asked quietly. Yugi frowned, glaring down at the carpet.

"I don't want to move on . . . if it means forgetting." Yugi hissed. Ryou looked up in surprise at the sudden anger in the boy's voice. Slowly his sad smile returned.

"Same here. I have to save him before I can forget."

_No forgetting._

_No moving on._

_Not now._

_Not ever._

* * *

It was frustrating.

It was infuriating.

It was sickening.

It was saddening.

It was lonely.

His dreams had stopped. The white space in time had left him. The voice no longer entered his mind. It stopped pleading to him. Stopped asking him to forget and move on.

Because he had forgotten.

Forgotten his face.

Forgotten his smile.

Forgotten his voice.

Forgotten his body.

Forgotten his confidence.

But he never forgot the love that filled his heart so fully.

Never forgot the emptiness he felt without him there.

* * *

Rain. It always seemed to fit. Fit perfectly with him for the past three years. It had been raining for two weeks now. Ever since Ryou had come back. Ever since that day. As it had for the past three years. Rain would fall for three full weeks starting that day the battle ended. That day the Pharaoh had left.

But this rain wasn't like the others. Somehow, Yugi couldn't find the reason it fell. He couldn't quite feel welcome in the rain. It didn't make him feel as if he finally had someone to agree with. It only felt strange. And unfamiliar.

Yugi walked in the rain. In only his jeans, white dress shirt and his bag. No umbrella. No jacket. It was too uncomfortable. He liked the feeling of the icy drops on his skin and in his hair. And though the rain seemed unfamiliar, it seems comforting. Still there to cleans him as it always had.

He dreaded entering the building. But he did. And he went to his class. Just like always. And like always, he sat in the far back of the room, where no one could see him. No one could touch him. No one could hurt him.

But today something wasn't normal. Something wasn't like always. Someone else was sitting in the back. Someone else was hiding away in the shadows. Someone else seeking the protection and comfort it brought. Someone else who looked more godly then he had ever seen.

Dark crimson/ebony hair forming a strange star-like shape. Lightning like yellow high lights and equally yellow bangs. Straight and firm as they framed his face. Dark leather pants; boots; skin tight navy blue shit; a tattoo on the right shoulder. The Eye of Horus. Just as it was on the pendent. Just as it was on the Pharaoh's crown.

The man must have been a year or so older then him judging by his looks. He sat in the far corner at one end of the row of seats. Yugi sat at the other. Class was like always. Lecture, notes, assignment and release. But something distracted Yugi. Deep in his mind, he felt a small buzzing. A familiar feeling. As if he was near something important to him. His heartbeat picked up. He felt it pounding in his ears.

He managed to focus on the lecture but not the notes. His mind was to busy to write what he heard. He almost didn't hear the report assignment. Students filtered out of the room as Yugi gathered his things. It wasn't like him to become distracted. It wasn't like him to not focus. It wasn't like him to keep sneaking peeks at other students.

Yugi couldn't remember seeing the man before. He'd never been in this class. Never sat in that seat before. He had never even seen him on campus. Of course, Yugi never paid attention to the grounds or its occupants. But if his heart fluttered so wildly, why hadn't he seen the man before? Unless he was new. Recently transferred maybe?

As curious as he was, Yugi had no urge to speak with the dark stranger. And yet he found his eyes following him exit the room. And as feeling the eyes on his back, the man stopped.

Large amethyst purple met narrow crimson red.

And then he was gone.

Yugi's heart was pounding against his ribs.

His mind was fuzzy.

And his stomach sank like a rock.

Yugi couldn't remember seeing such brilliantly stunning eyes before.

* * *

He was amazing.

He was the most powerful being he had ever seen.

He was nothing he could have imagined.

He was a god.

He had to be.

Not one could be that handsome.

That fierce.

That dark.

That sexy.

He was a god.

And Yugi prayed every night he would be blessed to see his glory every class.

* * *

He was there as always. Sitting in his corner seat. Looking as godly as always. And Yugi felt his heart warm.

He could faintly remember this feeling. Faintly recognized it. What was it?

He didn't know his name. His god had no name yet but Yugi never tired to find out.

He didn't dare speak to the god. Compared, Yugi was nothing. Nothing but a lowly follower. A simple-minded fool who followed every gesture. Blessed every glance. Prayed to every night.

And then something happened.

Yugi silently, secretly watched his god head for the door as he slowly collected his notes. And again he stopped at the door. Yugi quickly ducked his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be caught. He felt those dark eyes on him as he finished his task. He hated how little he had with him. Why couldn't he have more to pack?

And then he heard it.

A deep baritone voice he had never heard before.

Only in a faint, distant memory.

"Are you coming?"

Yugi shrugged on his bag, keeping his eyes on the floor. There was no one else in the room. No one would be in the hall. And his eyes were locked on him. Only him. And it made his face red hot. His heart pounded in his ears. He slowly stepped down past the many rows of chairs toward the godly man standing at the door. He stopped a good seven feet from the man.

The slightly heavy weight of the Sennen puzzle made itself known as the gold glimmered. His crimson orbs slid down to the pendent. His orbs flashed with the gold.

Nothing more was said.

The small boy silently followed the god out the door.

Nothing was said.

The silent order was simple.

Come.

Follow.

We shall speak.

Finally.

* * *

"Millennium puzzle?" Yugi nodded, his eyes on the table separating the two. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Sorry." Yugi muttered, his hand brushing over the eye without thought. He didn't like discussing the item. It brought on bad memories. Memories he didn't understand anymore. And a pain he no longer understood.

The god remained silent, gazing at the item as if he could see through Yugi. His crimson orbs flashed again, in recognition. Then in confusion.

"You never told me your name."

Dear god how he loved hearing that voice!

Yugi's cheeks flushed against as his head dipped lower to his chest. It was amazing! His god was actually asking about him.

Somehow Yugi felt as if his feelings were wrong. And yet right. He was forgetting something. His feelings hadn't changed. He still loved deeply. Wasn't this god whom he loved so much? Or was it someone else?

"Yugi."

His voice was soft, fearful. He didn't want to step out more then necessary. And somehow, Yugi felt it was frustrating his god. Only a little.

"Yugi." He repeated, the word rolling in his rich voice. It made Yugi's blush grow. "You're face is red? Are you alright?"

"Fine."

The café was quiet. It was just a small corner café. They had good coffee and cocoa.

"Where did you get the puzzle?"

"My grandfather." Yugi answered.

"A gift?"

"I suppose."

"That's what makes it important?"

Yugi shook his head.

No. Not at all.

True, he was grateful to his grandfather.

But the puzzle wasn't important for that reason.

"No? Why then?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said.

"May I see it?"

"No." Yugi didn't hesitate to answer. He never let anyone touch his puzzle. Not for three and a half years. Not since it was stolen and he nearly lost everything important to him.

He didn't press it.

He didn't forget it.

* * *

"You work here?"

"Grandpa owns it. I used to live here." Yugi answered quietly as he arranged a 3D duel monster display. His crimson eyed god glanced around, eyeing the posters and figurines in the game store of its most popular game.

"You moved out when you went to college." He stated as he collected a few monster boaster packs. Yugi just nodded. He rang up his purchase and he paid with cash. Strange. Usually only teenagers still on their allowance money did that. But he shrugged it off. "Do you live near by?"

"Half way between here and campus." Yugi looked into the back, spying a note from his grandfather. He was on an errand. The store floor was empty. He was alone with his god. But it felt comfortable.

"Do you have any friends?" Yugi shook his head. He did . . . but they were far away at the moment. "It must be very lonely."

"I guess." Yugi replied. "Do you want tea?"

"Yes please." Yugi led the way to the back of the store. The godly man glanced around the room as Yugi busied himself at the stove.

"Are you sure it's wise to live away from your grandfather?"

"Grandpa's the healthiest man I know. He can take care of himself." Yugi said as he set the kettle on the stove top.

"Someone else . . . lived here?" Yugi blinked, glancing over his shoulder to the man. He was staring at a door. His door. His old room.

"No. Why?" Yugi asked, turning toward the man. He shook his head, running a hand through his crimson hair.

"Sorry. Strange feeling I suppose. I thought someone else lived here before." He said as he wandered back around toward him. Yugi shrugged. He reached into the cabinets for two glasses as he felt the other man near. Then his sock slipped.

"Ah!" Yugi cried out, trying to catch himself as one glass fell from his fingers. It crashed to the floor, shattering as Yugi fell on his rump painfully. "Ow!" He groaned. The other knelt near him, a hand hovering over his back.

"Are you alright Yugi?"

"Fine. Just clumsy." Yugi muttered, a red hue forming on his cheeks again. He sat on his knees, leaning forward to gather the broken pieces of purslane. The silvery chain slipped out from the opening in his white shirt. Crimson orbs flashed at they fell on the ruby red charm. Yugi finished cleaning up and threw away the pieces as the other watched him.

"Yugi. What is that around your neck?" Yugi's eyes fell to the ruby charm. He frowned. Hadn't it been sapphire blue before?

"A friend gave it to me. Said it was important. Don't know why though."

The other remained silent, gazing at the charm.

His mind sparked.

And Yugi was unaware.

* * *

"I wonder when this rain will stop." Yugi looked up to the man standing at his window. He leaned forward on the seel, the black cat sitting on it. His free hand ideally ran through the black fur as the other cradled his chin. His crimson eyes were focused on the dark sky outside. It was mid-afternoon. They were partners for a research project.

"It should have ended a week ago." Yugi muttered to himself as he sipped his cocoa. The other glanced back at him.

"A week ago? How can you tell?" Yugi stiffened, realizing he'd heard.

"Uh...weather channel said so. Guess they messed up." Yugi quickly covered before returning to the laptop computer sitting before him. The other frowned, as if sensing Yugi's lie. But he didn't say anything.

"Yugi."

"Hm?"

"Are we friends?" Yugi blinked, looking up at the other. He was at a loss. To him, this godly man was still far better then him. And yet he felt his heart flutter at the question.

"If you want us to be, then yes."

"Not if I want it. If you wanted to be my friend, would you?"

"That really doesn't matter does it?"

"So you're saying you don't like me?"

"No!" Yugi cried, nearly dropping the computer on the wood floor. "I mean what I think about it doesn't matter."

"Why do you always belittle yourself Yugi?"

"I always have. Always been like this." Yugi said as he turned his gaze to the computer. The words didn't make sense. He couldn't read them. His mind was to unfocused.

"You can't mean that."

"It's true." Yugi replied. The other frowned before approaching him, sitting before him on the futon. Yugi was sitting on the wood floor. Yugi glanced over the computer before looking away. The other grabbed his back, pulling out a case.

"We're going to play a game." Yugi looked up in confusion.

"But we have an assignment."

"We'll do it later. Get your deck."

"Wha?"

"Get your deck Yugi. We're going to duel. And don't say you don't know how. You have a great deck. I've seen it." Yugi frowned but obeyed, getting the cards from the golden case in the closet of the bed room. He hadn't seen his cards in ages. How had he? He returned, sitting across from the godly man who had already placed out the duel mate and his cards. Yugi shuffled his and set it down.

Duel.

* * *

"_Do you ever think it'll stop?"_

"_What aibou?"_

"_The attacks. The evil people wanting to take the puzzle away. Do you think it'll ever stop?"_

"_It will aibou. I'm sure it will."_

"_But when?"_

"_...I don't know."_

"_Why can't they leave us alone? What did we ever do to get their attention?"_

"_You did nothing wrong aibou. If anyone is to blame, it's me._"

"_I'm the one who completed the puzzle. I'm partly to blame too."_

_Sigh "Never mind it aibou. Whatever may come, we'll face it together. Remember. We're a team."_

"_Always!"_

_Crimson orbs fluttered open. He already knew where he was. A large dark room with stone walls covered in strange carvings. And a steel door with a golden eye on the front. He sighed, running a hand through his crimson hair. "That dream again. Who is it I was talking to? Aibou..."_

* * *

"Egypt?"

"Yes. I think it's an interesting subject, ancient Egypt. I've always been fascinated with it." Yugi watched the other as he sat on the beanbag chair. Yugi again sat on the hard floor.

"I have friends there. And my grandpa did excavations in Egypt when he was younger."

"Really." Yugi nodded. "I don't know why I'm so interested in the subject. It's strange."

"How can you not know?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't?" He shook his head.

"Strangely, I can't remember anything of my past. I only remembered my name. But somehow I knew where to go, what to do, what I liked and didn't. It's very strange. And yet I can't remember."

"Amnesia maybe?"

"So suddenly though? I woke up in my home. Then I got a letter saying I was successfully transferred here. I don't even remember going to school."

"That is weird." Yugi murmured. His red orbs flashed, landing on the ruby charm on Yugi's collar.

"Where did you get that charm?" Yugi fingered the jewel, still curious about the color change.

"My friend sent it to me from Egypt."

"May I see it?" Yugi looked up in surprise. But he un-clipped it and held it out to him. The other gently took the silver chain in his hand, his fingers brushing Yugi's. And then everything went black.

* * *

"_Such a beautiful son. A beautiful prince."_

"_Come my son. Come here."_

"_How far can you see my son? You see the sands behind the city? When you are older and I have left you, you shall rule these desert lands. You shall be Pharaoh."_

"_Hale to the new king, our Pharaoh."_

"_To our new king, the Sennen puzzle."_

"_We priests of the Pharaoh shall exorcize your evil spirit!"_

"_Come Pharaoh! Come and fight me! I shall take your puzzle and the other millennium items!"_

"_You can die now Pharaoh!"_

"_You shall not escape Bakura!"_

"_Pharaoh!"_

"_Yugi? Are you alright?"_

"_Stop!"_

"_I'm scared. How can I trust you?"_

"_You could have hurt Kaiba."_

"_That's the way Yugi!"_

"_Yugi!"_

"_Let us enter the shadow realm Yugi! We shall continue this game! As a shadow game!"_

"_Thank you. For helping get back my grandpa."_

"_I will beat you Yugi! You and your heart of the cards!"_

"_This city is now our battle ground. Battle City Tournament. That's where I'll beat you Yugi."_

"_I am Marik and I have come to take your puzzle, Pharaoh."_

"_We have to stop Marik before he hurts more people."_

"_Bakura!"_

"_You have to help. I found him in an alley. He's hurt."_

"_Alright! We got the map cards! On to the finals!"_

"_This is where we shall end this, Pharaoh."_

"_Bakura!"_

"_Are you alright Ryou!"_

"_What's happened to Mai?"_

"_This is Malik?"_

"_He is my younger brother."_

"_Damn you Yugi!"_

"_To the world of memories! That where we'll find your past Pharaoh."_

"_Yugi!"_

"_Yugi!"_

"_Yugi!"_

"_Yugi!"_

"_Yugi!"_

"_Pharaoh? Are you okay?"_

"AIBOU!"

* * *

"Yugi? Yugi are you alright? Aibou?" Amethyst orbs fluttered open as the boy groaned. His head ached and his body felt numb. What had happened? Where was he? His vision began to clear as he felt a pair of hands on his chest and face. Gently hands. "Aibou?"

"Yami?" Crimson orbs widened. "Pharaoh?" He moaned, trying to sit up. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Don't you remember?" Yugi shook his head. He glanced around. There were only a bean bag chair and a futon in the room. His apartment. He looked to the man knelling next to him. In his hand was the sapphire charm. His purple eyes widened.

"What happened? I don't remember what after I gave you the charm."

"We were knocked out. Are you in any pain aibou?"

"My head hurts. Wait. What's going on? Did I forget?"

"I believe so."

"Huh?" The other man held up the charm.

"It changed to blue after I touched it. I remembered Yugi. Everything that happened. I think it was erasing me from your memory and it returned my memory to me."

"I didn't want to forget." The other blinked in confusion. "I didn't want to forget you and move on. It was trying to make the pain go away for me. And you wanted to remember."

"It goes off one's deepest wishes?" Yugi shrugged.

"Dunno. But Pharaoh...?"

"Hm?" Yugi looked up into his eyes.

"Why are you here?" His red eyes widened as he stared down into Yugi's calm purple eyes. He sighed, bowing his head. A smile brushed his lips.

He then drew Yugi into his arms.

"I love you Yugi. I can't forget you either. Or leave you."

"Atem...I love you too."

Owari

* * *

Forgive me if everything isn't quite accurate. I never actually finished the series. I'm currently in the middle of reading the memory area of the story in a magazine so I don't know the ending or much of the battle city area. So if anything is structurally misplaced, forgive me. I semi-know that in the end, the M. Items are buried in the tomb but I having Malik ends up finding them again and sends Ryou and Yugi the puzzle. Sentimental value and stuff. If you have any questions on this or are confused, ask and I will defiantly reply. I'll summerize the entire story for you if need be. First yugiXyami/atem thing so forgive me. First puzzleshipping. Whatever. Love it anyway!

Jo Manta


End file.
